At Peace (Akali x Ahri, One Shot)
by termhn
Summary: Akali has been in inner turmoil for weeks as she struggles to understand something she has discovered about herself. Ahri discovers this and tries to help Akali become at peace once more. Akali x Ahri. Lemon.


_Thwack, ting, crack._ Splinters flew as a pair of silver kama relentlessly pounded a target dummy. A sheen of sweat was plainly visible and covered the entirety the Fist of Shadow's exposed skin and her green attire was darkened with previously absorbed sweat. She wore no mask for training, but was wearing her customary green battle attire. A frown was plastered on her face, her brows furrowed in frustration. She had been training for hours past her usual schedule, trying to drown out her confusion and frustration in the mindless act of training, as had worked for her throughout her years. This time, however, it did not do anything to take her mind off her current issue, which only served to frustrate her more.

'Mark, dash, left, right, dash, left, right, mark, dash, left, right,' she thought to herself, completing one more round of her exercises. Her strikes were clean and precise, second nature after years of practice. Normally this repetition would numb her mind to a blank state, but recently her mind had been on overdrive. She knew this part of her life would come eventually, but she had never expected it to effect her this much. 'Puberty,' she thought with a sneer, something she had learned about under her mother's schooling. Her menstrual cycle was not the problem at hand, no, it was something much more simple. She had been taught she would start to be attracted to men, and that eventually she would find one worthy of being with her, and they would be married, and eventually, mate. But she had developed a different infatuation. She had started to become attracted to women. Small, soft lips, voluptuous curves, those were the things she had come to appreciate. 'Unnatural,' she thought to herself, 'why do I have to be like this. It's not supposed to be like this.' The frown on her face turned into a sneer, and she put extra force into her last blow, causing a large chunk to split off of the wooden practice dummy.

The Fist of Shadow needed to be calm, collected, not distracted by anything, such was the nature of her job. But lately, she had been the opposite. She sighed heavily and her shoulders drooped. She placed her kamas in their sheathes along her waist and walked out of the training area and into one of the many halls of the Institue of War. The particular tunnel she was walking in now was quite uneventful, there were few people who walked here at this time of night. Not many people liked to train in the evening and into the night. This hallway would lead her to the main hall, which had hallways that led to each region's sleeping quarters. Her quarters were in the Ionian area, since that is the closest major country to the Kinkou, and the Kinkou only had three champions competing in the League. She walked through the main hall without incident, not running into any other champions on her way through. She strode into the Ionian hallway and walked to the end of the hall where hers and her fellow Kinkou's rooms were located. Hers was on the right side, Shen's on the left, and Kennen's door was on the adjacent wall, his quarters extending past the end of it. She turned her doorknob and pushed the door open; it was unlocked, as expected. There was nothing important in her quarters, and as such, she preferred not to lock it. She closed her door and quickly strode across the living room, heading to the right and into her bedroom. She left most of the lights off, only turning on one lamp on that was next to her bed. When she saw the bed, it seemed to call to her, and she realized how exhausted she was from her very long training session. She was tempted to just lay down and fall asleep then and there, but forced herself to at least change out of her sweaty combat fatigues. Removing the green attire, she re-dressed in a pair of panties and a baggy shirt, opting not to wear a bra to sleep. She often slept in this attire, as it was more comfortable than anything else and nobody else saw her in it since she didn't share a room.

Akali threw some cold water over her face to wash away the sweat and then moved once more into her bedroom. Again, the bed beckoned to her, and this time she did not refuse, lowering herself into its amazing softness. She slid her slim body under the comforter and laid her head back into her pillow, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating her complicated emotions once more. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She frowned, wondering who would want to talk to her at this time of night. Figuring it would probably be Shen or Kennen, she replied, "Come in, it's unlocked."

The figure that entered though, was not Shen's or Kennen's. Though the figure was silhouetted in the doorway, Akali quickly recognized it as Ahri because of the many tails that curved up behind her body. Akali gulped. One of the most beautiful women in the League was standing at her door.

"A-Ahri..." she stuttered as Ahri walked over to her bed and sat down on it, regarding the other woman and raising her eyebrow.

"Akali."

"W-Why… C-Can I help you with something?" Stuttered Akali as her heartbeat started to quicken. Ahri smiled softly, almost… seductively. Akali mentally slapped herself. 'No, there's no way that's what she's here for,' she told herself.

"Actually, I came to ask you that question."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can see something is troubling you that is in...," she trailed off, "my area of expertise, shall we say?" Again, Ahri gave one of those tantalizing smiles and Akali gulped. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Ahri started to lean towards Akali, extending an arm into he bed to support her as she leaned over the smaller woman. "I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Before Akali could formulate a response, she felt something warm and soft on her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized what had happened, and try to push Ahri off of her. However, this only served to strengthen Ahri's assault, her hands coming off the bed and grabbing Akali's arms, pinning them onto the bed. Their mouths still connected, Ahri swung her right leg over Akali's body and sat on her waist, now in full control of the situation.

Eventually, Ahri pulled away. Oh, how Akali had liked that. Oh, how she longed for more, but her resolve was still too strong. Eyes still wide as saucers, she pleaded to the other woman.

"Please… Please stop, I don't… I-I can't-"

She was cut off as Ahri's lips pressed onto hers again, but this time Ahri turned her head to the side, seeking to deepen the kiss. Akali melted. She couldn't take it anymore; this felt so… _good._ She closed her eyes and stopped fighting, turning her head to the side as well and pressing harder into Ahri's lips. Ahri smiled against the other woman's mouth, but pulled away, her head still just inches away from Akali's.

"You can't fool me, darling," she moved her mouth to Akali's ear and Akali shuddered as Ahri's warm tongue made contact with her sensitive skin. As quickly as it was there, it was gone again. "As much as you try to fight it, love and lust cannot be denied."

With that, she started to assault Akali with her kisses. Starting at her ear, she trailed her lips up to her forehead then down the other side, stopping for a moment to suck on the right ear lobe before moving down towards the other woman's neck. There, she started to lick, suck, and bite one spot relentlessly, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from the target. When she was done, Akali knew that she had left a red mark that would not disappear for several days. With her mark left, Ahri once again pressed her lips onto Akali's, this time licking Akali's bottom lip before forcefully pushing her tongue into the smaller woman's mouth. Akali didn't resist, and let Ahri explore every crevice of her mouth with her tongue. When Ahri tried to pull back, Akali strained her back to keep contact and forced her tongue into Ahri's mouth this time. She had no idea what she was doing, but she moved her tongue all over the inside of Ahri's mouth, trying to mimic her actions. She tried to memorize every nook and cranny that Ahri's mouth contained. Eventually, Akali could no longer hold herself in this awkward position and broke off the kiss, letting herself fall back onto her bed.

Ahri did not protest, but replaced where her hands were currently holding with her tails and moved to pull the comforter off of Akali. When she realized what was going to happen next, Akali's eyes widened and she gulped. Ahri noticed the sudden stiffness and sent a reassuring smile to the smaller, inexperienced woman whom she had chose to teach. When the comforter had been removed, she said, "Your shirt needs to go, hon," and smiled again. Her head near the cuff of Akali's shirt, she bit the end of it and started pulling it up, letting her hands aid the process in the back. When she reached Akali's shoulders, Ahri's eyes still had not left the other woman's face, and she pulled Akali's arms over her head with her tails, allowing her to remove the shirt completely. With Akali's shirt removed, Ahri sat up to inspect her handiwork, letting her eyes roam over the other woman's modest, perky breasts.

She leaned towards Akali's face when she saw the other woman biting her lip and turning away. "There's nothing to be nervous of, love."

"I… I'm not even on the same league as you," was Akali's response, her head still turned away.

"Do you really think that, hon?" She said, softly caressing Akali's cheek with her hand and pulling the other woman's gaze back to her. "Because I certainly don't." Ahri leaned forwards again, softly pressing her lips against the other woman's and letting her tails release Akali's arms. She pulled away again. "You're as beautiful as anyone I've ever met."

Looking into Akali's eyes, she could still see pain there. "Do you really think that, Ahri?"

"Of course I do, hon."

She planted another soft, reassuring kiss onto Akali's lips and felt Akali completely melt under her, her body completely relaxing and her arms coming up under Ahri's, pulling Ahri closer. Ahri did not resist, letting Akali deepen the kiss and explore her mouth once again. When she thought Akali had explored every possible area of her mouth, she started to trail kisses down from the other woman's lips, moving first down to her neck, then between the valley that separated her breasts. When she reached the bottom of the valley, she started to circle her kisses around the right breast, eliciting several deep moans from her partner. She slowly spiraled towards the erect tip, but made sure she never touched it. When she had gotten as close as she dared, she started to repeat the process on the other side. By the time she was done, Akali's vision was fogged over and she was numb from pleasure. When Ahri suddenly took the other woman's nipple into her mouth and sucked hard, Akali bucked her chest up and gasped with pleasure. Ahri smiled into Akali's breast, pleased with the reaction she had elicited.

Keeping her mouth pressed against skin, she trailed over to the first mound she had teased and took the nipple into her mouth again, sucking hard and biting lightly. As Ahri bit down lightly on the sensitive tip, Akali gasped and bucked her chest again, moaning loudly short after. Ahri kept up her minstrations for a few more moments, savoring Akali's frequent moans and gasps. Eventually she felt it was time to move on and pulled her mouth away.

At this, Akali looked down at Ahri with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please… Please don't stop."

Ahri smiled sultrily. "Don't you worry, my dear." She moved her head down towards Akali's hips, her mouth nearing the thin cloth that was covering her partner's womanhood. As she bit on the top of the cloth and started to remove it, she was stopped by a hand on her cheek, which forced her to look up at Akali once again.

With a determined look in her eyes, Akali stated, "Wait… you have to take your clothes off first."

She then used her remaining strength to buck her hips up on one side and flip over so that she sat on top of Ahri. Akali slid her arms under Ahri's back and descended on her lips, placing a short kiss there before moving down to the top of Ahri's dress. It took little effort to slide the revealing cloth down and reveal Ahri's voluptuous breasts, to which Akali gawked at for a few seconds. Taking advantage of this lack of concentration, Ahri giggled and flipped them over once more, holding Akali down with her tails while she slipped her dress off her body entirely, revealing only bare skin underneath. She slid her hands under Akali and into her panties, grabbing the hem and sliding them down her legs. With the bothersome cloth gone, Ahri descended on Akali's lower body. She licked, sucked and kissed all over, but carefully avoided the one spot Akali desired her to touch most, that pink slit situated in the valley between her legs. It had started to excrete a clear liquid, soiling the sheets and giving Ahri an extra indicator that her minstrations were having the desired effect.

Ahri kept up her teasing for what felt like hours to Akali, but only a few minutes had actually passed. When Ahri felt her partner would least expect it, she suddenly thrust her tongue into the tight slit as deep as she could, eliciting a screech and long moan as well as a huge bucking of her hips, trying to drive Ahri's tongue even deeper than it already was. Slowly, Ahri started to retract her tongue, then dove it back in. She quickly picked up speed and slid her tongue in and out of the other woman's dripping womanhood. Akali constantly moaned and gasped, bucking her hips up and down occasionally. After a few minutes, Ahri withdrew her tongue and softly dragged it across the pink slit before stopping near the top to massage the uber-sensitive bead hidden away there.

Akali's eyes had long ago glazed over, and her hands had found their way into Ahri's hair, pushing her ever closer, not wanting her to stop. She had lost the ability form a comprehensible sentence, instead occasionally mumbling Ahri's name or squeaking in pleasure. As Ahri continued to lick at her partner's clit, she slowly inserted one finger into Akali's womanhood and started to pump it in and out of the small opening. As this went on, Akali started to feel something building up deep inside her and her moans became more frequent and louder. When Ahri inserted a second finger into her womanhood she gasped loudly and bucked her hips up, trying to drive the fingers in as far as they would go. As Ahri continued to pump in and out, her breath started to become ragged as she felt that feeling inside her grow.

"Don't you dare stop. Oh don't you dare." She managed to get out in a high, insignificant voice caused by her lack of air. She gripped Ahri's head and pushed down, bucking her hips hard, drivig Ahri's fingers as deep as they would go, and she felt that feeling burst as she reached her climax. "Ahri!" She screeched as her inner walls tightened and her whole body rocked in her intense climax, her womanhood leaking the sweet fluid that further evidenced it. As the feeling wore off, her whole body relaxed and she sighed in comfort. She had not felt so peaceful in weeks. Ahri climbed up over the top of the smaller woman and kissed her once more, this time much softer and comforting. Ahri then fell to the side and pulled Akali into a comforting embrace, letting the smaller woman curl up into her chest. With the last of her strength, Akali looked up at Ahri and said, "Ahri?"

Ahri looked down at her with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Thank you."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, my first attempt at a lemon. Probably a one-shot as I'm working on Guiding Light mainly right now but I felt like writing something else and this idea came up. So yeah. As always, review!**


End file.
